Morning Rituals
by NelleVisal
Summary: There are certain things that Kagome has always love about mornings, especially when it's bath time with Sesshomaru... Lemons...My first try... R&R! 2nd chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So here it is... Tell me what you think afterwards, okay?

* * *

A girl slowly woke up from her deep slumber just when the first rays of sunlight illuminated her massive room and the morning chirping of the birds outside woke the rest of the world. Already, maids are carrying her school uniform: one maid, one article of clothing each, patiently waiting for her to get out of bed on her own.

This girl has midnight black hair with a blue tint visible only when struck with direct sunlight. Her hair was wavy and thick framing her heart shape face as her bangs almost cover her beautiful blue eyes-a peculiar color for a native Japanese to have. She has a small nose, most would call it a cute nose, and soft pinkish lips. Her skin was the color of porcelain, fair with a tinge of pink. It was soft and smooth, her skin unblemished of anything that might block its natural glow. The girl was not exactly short but she isn't tall either. Her body is full in all the right places.

Said girl, sleepily got up from bed and stretched, almost like a cat as she daintily yawned on her head.

"Good morning, everyone." She cheerfully greeted the others present on her room.

"Good morning, Kagome-sama." they all greeted together.

Kagome waved her hand absently. "Oh, please, just Kagome would be fine." she said although it lacked the fiery insistence she used to have. She had gotten used to their extreme politeness now, still her words had become routine so she never bothered to stop.

"Kagome-sama, your bath is waiting. Young Master Shippo is waiting at the garden for you. He wants to tell you that your breakfast will be there today." One of the maids said.

"I see, thank you Mai. Tell him I'll be down in a bit." Kagome said to the girl. Ever since permanently living here she had made it her goal to remember and acknowledge every one of the crew on the mansion. It seems to make the workers at the property happier knowing that their employer actually care enough to remember their names.

"Of course, Kagome-sama." Mai bowed and left the room.

Kagome headed for the bathroom connected to her room, none of the maids followed knowing that she does not wish to have anyone watching her as she bathes. There is another reason, but that was her-their secret.

"It is nice of you to finally join me, Miko." a deep voice said, coming from a certain silver-haired man, half of its body submerged in a tub big enough to fit a dozen of people. The higher half of his body was seductively displayed for Kagome not that the lower half wasn't visible enough through the water though.

"I just woke up Sesshomaru. At least get me some credit for being early enough to join you now." Kagome reasoned with the stoic-sexy as hell, delectable and sinfully addictive demon lord. Of course, Sesshomaru is not a demon lord anymore. But he is considered royalty in the business world though.

She took off her night-gown gracefully slipping it off her body and tossing it on one corner of the bathroom. She mused about how five hundred years ago or three years ago she would have never been able to pull off a move like that without making a clumsy mistake. Her musing was only cut off when she heard a pleasurable growl from Sesshomaru.

He was taking his time staring heatedly at her naked body. He looked like he was ready to devour her, which is probably true.

"Getting impatient, My Lord?" She coyly asked. it was another thing that she could have never done before, but years of being with Sesshomaru tends to teach her a few pointers in life, more specifically in seduction.

"Do not test my patience, Woman, this Sesshomaru wants you now." Sesshomaru said while growling at the same time. That was her sign that he is almost to his limits.

It never fail to surprise her how little control the demon lord has when ever he's with her.

She giggle before slowly dipping her body in the large tub, right in front of Sesshomaru and coincidentally she was at the farthest she could have been, beyond Sesshomaru's immediate reach.

She settled at her place acting as if she is ignoring the man across her. One second there was a large space between them, the next she was pushed at the edge of the tub with Sesshomaru devouring-kissing her lips as his arms wound around her soft body. There was a large splash from when Sesshomaru moved with an inhuman speed but Kagome ignored that. She was too busy kissing Sesshomaru back to care for such minute detail.

She felt Sesshomaru's hands roaming all over her over heated body. She couldn't help but moan such a lewd sound as she gripped his hair with one hand and dig her nails on his back with the other.

"Sessho...maru..." she whispered breathlessly when he finally pulled away only to rain kisses on her exposed neck, leaving a trail of kisses and small bites from where his lips had been.

One of his hands had found her breasts and teasingly played with it as he kissed, licked and sucked and lightly bit the other. His other hand was playing between her thighs, making her whimper and arch her body towards his hands and mouth.

She was panting as Sesshomaru continued his assault on her sensitive body, leaving her breasts and continuing to move lower.

He had lifted her up and had settled her at the edge of the tub, both her hands gripping, almost ripping a few hairs, as she tried to stop her frequenting pants and mewls of pleasure while begging for more.

"Sesshomaru...please..." she begged in between pants.

Sesshomaru chuckled, his lips right in front of her exposed sex. The hot air from his mouth tickled her sensitive flesh, making her whimper once more as her back arched wanting him to do something... anything just so she can finally have her release. But when she would try to arch her body he would pull away keeping his lips from making contact with that part of her. All the while his hands continued its expert assault of her whole body.

Human sweat permeated the air leaving the scent of sex. Moans and whimpers from Kagome can be heard though thankfully not outside the bathroom.

Then finally, finally Kagome gave a choked moan when Sesshomaru buried his head in between her thighs as his tongue licked her sensitive core, occasionally nipping her bud eliciting a strangled cry from her.

Just when she thought that she has died and gone to heaven, Sesshomaru stopped. She would have growled in frustration but Sesshomaru, at that moment kissed her passionately.

She can taste her own flavor from his mouth and it made her moan again. Their lips kept in contact, their tongue lashing and playing with each other. She felt her body being lifted again by Sesshomaru and his sex slowly intruding her own.

It was the most painfully pleasurable part of their love-making. The part that they enjoyed the most. Once fully seated, Sesshomaru paused for a moment letting them enjoy the feeling of being connected this way. But soon enough, Kagome became impatient again as she hugged him and writhe on his arms trying to make him move.

Once he started moving again any coherent thoughts from both person vanished. They were reduced to nothing but animalistic growls and moans from Sesshomaru and whimpers and mewls from Kagome.

Their bodies moving in rhythmic motion. With every thrust, they sink deeper into pleasure, the only thing that matters was their release.

Finally, Sesshomaru's instincts took over. He lowered his head between Kagome's shoulder and neck, licking the spot where he had last bitten her, giving her his mark. The wound has healed and left no mark discernible to anyone but demons.

His eyes red with uncontrolled lust and animalistic possession, he sped up his motion, his graceful movement becoming erratic and forceful. Yet, Kagome's moans only grew louder and more demanding, begging.

He smelled blood, his blood, drawn when Kagome's nails dug through the skin of his back as she finally screamed her release. It made him lost the last thread of control and he bit her neck renewing the mating mark he had placed there before as they both reached their climax at the same time.

Once they had finally recovered, they stayed in the current position they are in as Sesshomaru licked the wound and nuzzled her neck. The wound was already healing at a rapid rate. Kagome, on the other hand was feeling still slightly disoriented, her body tingling with pleasure.

As Sesshomaru finally got a firm hold on his instincts, he lovingly kissed her temple and forehead then her nose and down to her lips, her cheeks then her chin then back to her lips.

"Good morning, Kagome, Love." Sesshomaru said as he tenderly held his mate in his arms. Carefully bathing both of them while keeping Kagome in his arms.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru, My mate." Kagome answered in return albeit a bit hoarsely, happy to just cling to him.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Anyone? (-_-)

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally give in...here's another lemon... ENJOY! Oh, and if you have any other idea where those two could go at it just tell me...**

* * *

**A Little Curiosity**

Kagome was blushing to the roots of her hair while she, Shippo and Sesshomaru rode a limo to the new school Shippo will be attending. Shippo kept sniffing the air and giving the two of them mocking grins-the mischievous fox.

She was pretty sure the fox child, who now looked to be at at least twelve years old, can smell and understand exactly what kind of activity kept her and Sesshomaru late for their breakfast at the gardens. The realization that her beloved adopted child knew exactly all the gory details of their lovemaking is embarrassing at the very least.

Suddenly the limo stopped and the passenger door opened. The driver of the limo told them that they had arrived. Shippo took his bag and gave them a sly glance and a wink before getting out of the limo.

After that it was only Kagome and Sesshomaru inside the limo-well the driver was there but he had closed off the driver side which means they were now technically alone together. It wasn't making her feel better that Sesshomaru kept staring at her with that smoldering gaze of his which is doing pleasures with her body-something that she should not be feeling right now with somebody else around.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru, who was sitting across from her, moved and sat beside her. As he moved, his hand accidentally grazed her expose thigh. She almost gasped but managed to stop her self while inside her head she's scolding herself for wearing short skirt today.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said softly calling out for her as he put his hand on her thigh. She stiffened at the touched. Is he really serious?! It's okay for her if he gets frisky when their alone but not when there's someone who might see!

"You know there is something I am curious about..." Sesshomaru started. Kagome wasn't looking at him but she was sure the cocky bastard is smirking at her right now. She has no idea why but Sesshomaru always loves to see her embarrass which just irritates her.

"And that is?" She said frowning at his handsome face while forcefully slapping away his wandering hand which started moving higher up her thigh while she was talking.

"I have always been curious about how making love inside a limo would feel like. Your mortal books describe it as sinful though hard to execute." Sesshomaru said as he withdrew his hands.

His statement caused the intended results he wanted. If possible Kagome became even redder as her face heat up with embarrassment. It seems ironic to him that she was so timid and shy about such things, the total opposite of her personality.

Kagome opened her mouth to perhaps utter a protest but Sesshomaru seized the moment and captured her lips with his while pushing her down the seat so she was lying on her back.

She tried to push him by putting her hands on his chest. (Their inside a limo with the driver still there!) But it was a mistake because the moment her hands touched his fabric-covered chest she felt the warmth of his skin radiate through the thin cloth and it made her want him regardless of the fact that this is more or less voyeurism already.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was for lack of a better word devouring her lips. Kissing her lips, then sucking the lower lips sometimes biting it before going back to kissing it while his hands are busy roaming underneath her skirt.

Kagome made a soft mewing sound when Sesshomaru's hand went between her thighs. it stopped there for a minute before it withdrew only to raise the skirt higher.

His other hand went to her shirt. it was stretchy and easy to tear which is what he did. With a swift move of his claws the shirt was ripped at the center revealing milky skin and black lacy bra that Sesshomaru was sure she thought was sensible.

He then moved his head to her chest kissing her neck along the way. One of his hands was playing with her breasts while the other had found its way inside her underwear.

Kagome end up biting her lips to stop herself from screaming with the manipulation Sesshomaru was doing with her body. She felt so hot and aroused that she knew she wouldn't last long. Her body was still sensitive from their love-making  
that morning.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped all the he was doing. It was then that she realized that not only had he torn her shirt but also her bra. Her chest was fully exposed and full of red marks where Sesshomaru had kissed her.

She made a small sound of protest. Why would he stop when she was so close? Thankfully Sesshomaru only paused to unbuckle his belt and drop his pants to his knees.

Under the haze of pleasure Kagome thought there is just something sexy and naughty about lovemaking while fully dressed-or partially dressed for that matter. She stared hungrily at the exposed part of his body. the things that Sesshomaru can do to her with that...

That was the last thought she had before Sesshomaru thrust in one swift motion and then it was just a never-ending stream of pleasurable moans and whimpers from there.

As she expected they both didn't last long before they reached their peak together. She hazily remembered almost clawing Sesshomaru's back with her nails in the midst of her pleasure and Sesshomaru nibbling her ear while whispering dirty thoughts to her as he thrust back and forth inside her.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru finally ceased to move. Kagome breathed deeply as her body went lax.

Sesshomaru whispered something to her and she smiled before kissing him softly.

"I love you, too."

Then she remembered that the driver was still there and she scrambled up making Sesshomaru fall off of her and land on the floor of the vehicle.

She took a quick glance to the driver but found that there was actually no driver. She blinked questioningly at that.

"The driver took off. With all the moaning you've done he just couldn't take anymore so he left." Sesshomaru explained before putting his pants back properly.

Just then Kagome finally realized one more thing.

"Sesshomaru, you ruined my shirt! What the heck am i suppose to wear now?" Kagome exclaimed at the smirking face of Sesshomaru.

"This one." Sesshomaru said as he handed her his black full length coat. He had this perverted gleam on his eyes as he handed it to her.

Kagome can only glare at him. "You want me to wear your coat without a shirt on? or even a bra?"

Sesshomaru smirked more at that.

"No, I want you to wear the coat without anything underneath."

* * *

A/N: Did i made Sesshomaru too perverted?... Anyways did you like it?


End file.
